Gantz: Promise
by MikiharaTsukiko
Summary: Meiko ran out from her room on a fateful night and met with a boy who would later fill her world with colors. One-shot. Izumi ShionXOC...but not really. A tragic ending- don't bash me up please. R&R if ya don't mind!


**My second Gantz story! *Laughs* **

**Warning: Contains spoiler till chapter 233 -I guess most of you have already read that though-, a slight bit of Gantz Minus, and~ tragedic ending. And let's not forget about bad grammars and cheesy storylines, heh.**

**Inspired by…uh, I don't know. Just can't resist the plot bunny that came hopping to me this time. Anyway, hope you guys out there would enjoy this crappy piece of shit! Izumi ShionXOC:**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Life sucks. A whole lot. But because of him, I managed to keep myself sane, keep my world filled with colors…_

"_I'll always be by your side."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course."_

"_It's a promise then. Let's stay together forever!" he said, smiling at me._

That's what we promised each other since we were 12.

My world was dark. My parents didn't really care for me, except for my grades. They just gave me insincere and unemotional "good job" praise whenever I got good grades, but scold and beat me when I got bad ones. I just spent all my life in front of the desk, shivering whenever the memory of pain and tears stroke me.

But he was always there for me. I'll sneak out from my room in the middle of the night and ran to the park. He was always there, waiting for me.

**~Promise  
>~ Izumi Shion one-shot<strong>

We met when we were 8. I was being beaten from getting bad grades, as usual, and for the first time I ran out of my room from depression and fear at night. I was young and timid though, and only dared to run as far to the park in the neighborhood's area. But alas, I got lost even in that short distance.

"Uh…uhuk…" I started sobbing pathetically to myself as I walked endlessly in the labyrinths of houses. "Meiko wants to go home…Meiko will never run out anymore…Meiko wants to go home…"

I stopped in fear when the bushes in front of me shook. Biting my lips from screaming, a young boy, around my age, came out from behind the bush. He looked at me.

"You're lost?"

I nodded silently, sobbing.

He stared at me for a while then asked, "Why are you here?"

"Meiko…Meiko ran out from home…Meiko was afraid of being beaten by dad and mum…but Meiko wants to go home now…" I said through my sobs.

He bent down and raffled my hair with a smile. "I'll accompany you. Let's find your home together then."

I couldn't forget that night. I enjoyed the feeling of his warm hands enveloping mine as he guided me back to my house, despite the cold wind that blew that night…

"Here, you say?"

I looked up. I got home without realizing. "Meiko is home…Meiko IS HOME!" I gave him a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you very much! Oh yeah, my name is Midorikawa Meiko. What about you?"

He smiled and raffled my hair. "Izumi Shion. Be careful not to get lost again."

Who knows I would go to the park again the following night? I managed to remember how to get to the park without getting lost. This time, I found him sitting on the park bench, gazing at the starry sky. I ran towards him in excitement.

"Eh? You're the one from yesterday…"

"Shion-san, Meiko brought some hot chocolate!"

He stares at me wide-eyed, but accepted the tin of hot chocolate with a laugh. "Thank you."

We had a long chat that night. It was mostly about me though. I told him about my family, my parents, my condition, about me being beaten whenever I got bad grades. I wasn't an intelligent child and couldn't really catch up with studies, but with my parents having high expectations on me, I have no choice but to stay in front of my desk when other children went out for evening walks and play sports. Even by spending most of my time with books, I still couldn't study properly, with the fear and stress my parents gave to me. And so, I ran out from my room last night.

He raffled my hair and said "At least Meiko has parents that are concerned about you…" he sighed and stared up to the sky. "Don't worry; you'll excel in your studies at this rate. Just do your best."

That was the first time someone said those words of encouragement to me. I felt something burning up inside me…happiness? I gave him another tight hug, unaware of tears filling my eyes. He stared at me with shock. Of course he did, we just met yesterday after all…but somehow, I felt as if I could trust him. Was it because I was young and naïve that time?

"Let's stop talking about Meiko. Tell me a bit of yourself instead!"

He just smiled- a beautiful yet sad smile. "My parents don't really get along. They have arguments almost everyday…it was depressing to stay at home…but it feels really calming here around this time. It's so quiet, so cooling…what's with that look?" he started laughing at the face I'm giving him. "Thank you Meiko-chan, but I'm okay. Don't put up that sad look."

I clenched my fist on my pants, summoning my courage. "…if…Meiko comes here every night, would Meiko…be able to see you?"

He smiled. "If you want to, let's meet up here again tomorrow."

I broke into a huge grin. "Sure!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Since then, we've met for almost every night. I've learnt more about him, including his address. I sometimes do meet up with him outside his house and we sneaked out to the street at night together, doing nothing but walking around, wasting our time. I found an ear to listen to my rambles whenever I faced problems, and he would console me as usual.

"Are your parents getting any better?" the 10 year-old me asked, sipping on the tin of hot chocolate while sitting beside him on the bench.

He shook his head. "I can't even imagine that. They're even sleeping in separate rooms now."

"…I'm sorry."

"I'm used to that," he let out a sigh and leaned his back against the fences, "I wonder when they're going to stop arguing…"

I glanced at him from the side of my eyes before giving him a knock on his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop putting up that look and cheer up," I clanked my tin against his, "They'll be, one day."

He grinned and raffled my hair.

"Hey, told you to stop doing that!" I said as I pushed his hands away. He laughed.

"Ah," he agreed, "I believe they soon will."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

It was a rainy night when I waited for Shion under a tree just opposite the bench we usually sat. He came running, soaked in rain.

"Shion, you're late," I stated as I stood up, something which was unusual for him- he was usually seen already sitting on the bench when I arrived. "Something happened?"

He was silent. I thought I could hear a very faint sob from him, but the sound of the rain was drowning his sobs.

"…you okay?"

He didn't answer.

I tried looking at his face. He looked hurt, and I couldn't distinguish if the water on his face were rain or tears. Stunned by how rare he showed this emotion, I placed a hand on his face and wiped the water away. "…Shion?"

"…my…parents…" his voice shook, "they're…divorcing…" my eyes widened as the words which sounded painful left his lips. "They didn't get any better at all…they had another fight today and…" he trailed off and started sobbing.

"Everything will be alright," I tried assuring him as he buried his face into his arms. We both knew it wasn't really true though. "Everything will be okay, Shion…"

The rain poured its loudest, as if resembling the emotion in him. It soon slowed down when Shion got better.

"Sorry to make you stay here. It must've been boring," he mumbled.

I shook my head. "I'll always be by your side."

"Really?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"It's a promise then. Let's stay together forever!" he said, returning the smile.

Shion's parents divorced after autumn. He was devastated on the sudden lost, but as time passes he managed to pull himself together and got over it. He did looked hurt sometimes though…it hurt me as well to see him like this. Staying by his side and be there for him is the most I could do for him…but I really hope I could help him more than this.

Isn't there anything else I could do?

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

It was soon time for us to enter the age of middle school. Shion was starting to grow taller than me then.

"How did you do this?" I said incredulously, looking at the guy in front of me who was already a head taller than me.

Shion laughed. "Beats me. But I'll give you an advice: try eating more."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah right, very ingenious. You're growing your hair too?"

"No one's cutting it and I probably gonna screw it myself if I did the job. Might as well just leave it growing."

"Let me help you," I said with an excited yet evil smirk.

"I rather not…" he said, backing up, which made me laughed.

"So Shion, which school are you going to?"

"Teito."

"EEH?"

"My mother isn't letting me choose. She submitted the form when I haven't even had a glance of it," he sighed.

"That suck! I'm going to Minami! And I thought we finally had the chance to go to school together…" I slumped to the bench in disappointment.

"Well, at least, you told me the other day that your parents bought you a new cell phone for your admittance to Minami right?"

I gave him a nod.

"Good. I've bought one as well," he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket.

"What! That's…"

"I've secretly kept my own savings to buy this. Finally, after all the effort…" he let out a chuckle.

"Hey, congratulations!" I beamed, "Let's exchange our phone number!"

We keyed in each other's number. When I took a look at his phone, he set my name as 'Meiko the Tomboy'.

"What the…you dork!" I said incredulously, causing him to laugh out loud.

"This suits you a lot!" he continued laughing, obviously enjoyed by my annoyance.

I pouted "Hmph, fine!" as I keyed in the name 'Shion the Dork' and showed the screen of my cell phone to him. "This suits you better!"

He placed a hand on my head, "Hah, isn't that mean of Tomboy Meiko?"

"Gah, how many times do I have to tell you to STOP DOING THAT?" I pushed his hand away.

We both laughed uncontrollably, so loudly that if anyone passed by, they would probably think we're idiots. I laughed harder at that thought.

"Since we both have cell phones now, let's take a picture," he suggested.

I felt my cheeks blushed. I wonder why though. "Sure, why not?" I chirped.

That night…it felt slightly different than usual.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

I looked at my phone's screen. The wallpaper set was the picture of us both we took that night. He had his arm around my neck and I had a fist under his chin.

We're slowly stepping into the world of adults…I wonder until when will our relationship continue? Will we be like this after years? Or…

My phone rang. A line of '1 New Message' flashed across the screen.

[Meiko! Yamaguchi-kun from next class asked for your number this afternoon! Lucky you~ he's such a cutie!  
>From~ Yuuko~]<p>

[Please tell him I'm not interested…thanks (-_-)  
>From Meiko]<p>

[Again? (OAO!) How many guys have you been rejecting now? Yamaguchi isn't that bad either! You must have really high taste…or perhaps, you already have a bf? Wwwwww!  
>From Yuuko!]<p>

I involuntarily blushed as I quickly typed on the screen.

[OF COURSE NOT!]

[Wow, what a quick reply. It seems like that to me though. You even rejected Kawada-kun's invitation that day. Do you know Kawada-kun's quite popular among the girls too? If it's not because you have a bf, it must be a love interest then! Is it that guy whom you knew since 8? Wwwwww!  
>From Yuuko XD]<p>

I narrowed my eyes and let out a sigh with my cheeks still warm.

[I don't know if I even like him…it's like this' the first time I ever felt like that. Maybe we're just best friends, maybe because we're close. But I don't know…  
>From Meiko…(._.;)]<p>

[If you feel your cheeks go warm, your heartbeat increases whenever you see him, felt comfortable around him, wants to help him in any circumstances more than you ever could, always wants to be there for him, share his emotions and looking forward to see him, it's a very good chance you might be falling for him! I didn't know my Meiko actually grew up so much…\(TTwTT)/ …_see more_]

Crap. I felt almost everything she wrote in here. I scrolled down the message.

[…_see more_ You better confess to him. Since you both are in different school, there's no guarantee if he would socialize with other girls. And if another girl confesses to him first, it will be hard for you…  
>From Yuuko]<p>

The words struck me. I've never thought of that…but what Yuuko wrote was true…

[You're right…  
>From Meiko]<p>

[Don't worry Meiko! You've spend so much time with him, you do have a better chance! But act quickly! Good luck!  
>From Yuuko (-w-)]<p>

Confessing to Shion? I can't imagine that…he called me tomboy; he's treating me like a guy! And what would we both look like if I really did confess? It would be really good if he accepted it but…a high rate he won't. And then there would be a really strange atmosphere around us, and we would start to avoid each other, and won't be meeting, and slowly lose contact and…

That would be the end of our friendship.

_I don't want that!_ I thought as I stood up, knocking my chair and hurt my leg in the process. "Oww…"

I would rather keep this feeling than losing our friendship! No matter what…

But how long more would I be able to keep this feeling?

I look at the wallpaper. I don't want to lose this smile…this warmth…I don't want to lose him.

My phone rang again. Another new message.

[I've made some riceballs. Bringing them tonight, so make sure don't be late  
>From Shion]<p>

My heart skipped a beat. Speak of the devil!

I shouldn't have discussed all those stuffs with Yuuko! And I'm meeting Shion tonight!

_Brace up Meiko! You can do it! Just keep your lips zipped!_

With a deep breath, I quietly wore on my shoes and jumped out through the window, my heart beating faster than usual.

"Hey Meiko," Shion grinned as I ran towards him. "What's the matter with you? Your face's all red."

"R-really?" I hastily tidy up my hair and stuffs, "Maybe it's because it's cold tonight?"

He seemed to buy my shit, because he nodded and offered me some riceballs without giving me weird looks. Inwardly laughing in relief to myself I took one of them and sat beside him.

"So? How does it taste like?"

"Worse than overnight half cooked pork," I said before pouting with a grin. (He got the joke. Others? Probably won't and take it seriously as an insult.)

"Thanks for your compliment, it's my first time doing it," he laughed, obviously feeling glad.

I continued eating, wondering if I should ask. _The moment of truth!_ Maybe, if I make it as natural as possible, he won't suspect a thing?

"S-Shion," I stuttered.

"What?"

"Y-you know, we've entered middle school now…" I tried to keep my voice from shaking. _Don't slip don't slip don't slip don't slip…_ "Wh-what will you do if a girl confesses to you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"NO-NO-NO-NOTHING! I'M JUST ASKING!" I forced a nervous laugh as I waved hastily.

"I'll reject them," he said without a second thought, munching onto the rice ball, unaware of my nervousness.

Somehow a wave of relief washed over me. Unnoticeably, a smile spread across my face. "How come?"

"I'm not good in dealing with girls…besides, I don't really socialize much with them."

That sounded more like an insult. "Then what does that makes me?"

"You?" he chuckled, "you're more like a guy, Tomboy Meiko."

I clenched my fist and threw the riceball in my hand onto his face. "Shion the Dork!"

He laughed while removing the bits of rice from his face. "You're different- you're my best friend. Those girls are just…I don't know how to deal with them," he rolled his eyes.

I didn't know why, but his words made me felt honestly happy. It made me felt as if I'm the only girl who's close to him in this whole wide world.

"I will always be by your side…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hmm? What was that?"

I grinned; I could feel my face blushing. "Nothing. I was just wondering if any girls would confess to a dork like you!"

He wiped the bits of rice onto my face. "Likewise, tomboy!"

"Cut that out, hey!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"I'm thinking of renting a room by my own," the 14 year-old Shion said. "I've found one."

"Why in all of the sudden?"

"I want to stay out from…you know."

I nodded. His mum married another guy and Shion didn't like him. The family didn't go well ever since. Besides, his mum didn't really care about Shion. "Will you be okay by yourself? What about your expenses?"

"My mum didn't really care. She and that guy agreed to send me money every month…" he rolled his eyes, "I've been working too so I'll manage somehow."

"Don't push yourself too hard. Tell me if there's anything I can help," I patted on his shoulder. "I wonder how it feels like to have a room of your own. Hmm…"

"You could come over if you want sometime. Here's the address," he handed me the paper with his new address on it. "You're the first one to get my permission into my room."

"I'm honored," I said, trying to sound sarcastic as I took the paper. "Guess Shion's getting more and more independent now. But you can't just survive on ramen alone."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know how to cook some other stuff too, don't worry. Or maybe you could come over and cook? Just make sure you don't burn my kitchen."

I pouted. "In your dreams!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

[Happy birthday Meiko! So? Have you tell him your feelings yet? It has been over a year now! Maybe today's the right day because it's your birthday and all, which makes it all better if he accepts!  
>From Yuuko 3]<p>

[I need more time…it's just not the right time to say those things now \(OAO;)/  
>From Meiko]<p>

That's right, I'm still waiting for the right time.

[Good luck Meiko, I'll always be rooting for you!  
>From Yuuko]<p>

I smiled at the message and flipped my phone. I'm 15 now, and yes, there were numerous girls that confessed to Shion and he rejected them all. Shion was an excellent student after all- good grades, good in sports and good looks…not to mention he's getting taller and taller now. I imagined how red he blushed while rejecting the girls and laughed at the thought. I couldn't help but feel relieved either.

But that only means…will he reject me like he reject other girls? My heart stung at the possibility of that fact…

My phone rang.

[Unable to come tonight.  
>From Shion]<p>

I gaped at the message. He's starting to get busy recently. This was like, the seventh time he couldn't come in these two months, which was very rare. That doesn't matter, but does he even know what day is it today?

[Why are you getting so busy lately? Do you know what day is today?  
>From Meiko]<p>

[Sorry, something came up in all of the sudden.  
>From Shion]<p>

He didn't even answer my question. Tears welled up in me.

[Fine]

I didn't even bother to type more. After clicking 'send', I threw my phone to the side of my bed. We haven't really talked for the whole day, not even a message, and now he didn't even realize it was my birthday, not to mention giving me a wish. He never forgot about my birthday all these years!

_Stop that childish attitude Meiko_, I told myself while wiping the tears of my eyes. _It was the first time. Everything happens for the first time. Perhaps Shion really is busy with something…just drop it this time._ I buried my face into my pillow and dozed off to sleep.

I didn't know how long I slept, but when I woke up from the sound of something knocking on the window, it was still dark. I looked towards the window to see Shion in some weird costume standing outside, his hand positioned to knock onto the window again until I sat up.

"Shion?" I asked, my heart fleeting as I opened the window of my room. "What are you doing here? It's already like," I glance at the clock, "1 in the morning! And what's with that costume? You looked as if you've just been playing cosplay…"

He was drenched in sweat, panting heavily, looking as if he just had a marathon or something. "Sorry…" he panted. He handed me a bento with riceballs inside. "You…said before…that you wanted these for…your birthday…"

He remembered. He still remembers! It was already past 12 and my birthday had already passed, but somehow I didn't mind. I allowed him into my room. He dropped to the floor, looking exhausted and I went to fetch him a glass of water.

"Did you just run a thousand kilometer?" I asked as I passed the glass to him. "In that suit?"

"…maybe," he panted and accepted the glass gladly. He gulped down the water in almost no time. "Don't mind about my shirt. It's from that man (stepfather) and he insisted me to wear it on."

"At least you still remember my birthday," I chuckled happily.

"Of course. Sorry that I couldn't make it tonight, something came up in all of the sudden."

"What happened? It seems as if you're getting busy lately."

He looked the other way. It was quite obvious he didn't want to answer my question…but I didn't mind. I opened up the bento.

"Thanks for your gift anyway! I really like them!" I said, munching onto the riceballs. To be honest, I do think these riceballs Shion made himself are the best I've ate so far- I love them.

He smiled at me. "Glad you like it."

We spent our time eating the riceballs together that night. I felt sorry that he had to run back to his apartment after that though…but if it's him, the athletic student in his school, he won't faint halfway.

The next morning after that, the television news broadcasted about numerous residents killed in Shinjuku.

"The causes of death are still unknown. It was suspected that bombs are planted around the area…" the reporter reported.

I took some time to think. Shion was busy yesterday night, around that time when the deaths occurred. And he looked as if he ran for miles…

"…" I continued watching the television as it showed up a list of names of victims, before turning around. "Shion killing residents?" I laughed, "No way."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Another year passed.

"Mum, I'm going out to buy some reference books," I said before going out.

"Be careful," she replied, "I'm sure you already read about the terrorist attack that killed hundred peoples in Shinjuku. Anything could happen anywhere, anytime now."

"Yes. I'm going off now," I closed the door behind me while hearing my mum mumbling how unbelievable and sudden the killing was.

"Sorry, the book you are finding for had already been sold out…" the worker in the bookstore said.

"Eh?" I sighed in exasperation. I've walked all the way out here, and this… "Do you know where I can get them then?"

"Maybe you could try searching in Kino Bookshop in Shibuya?"

He didn't expect me to go that far didn't he? But his face seemed…so honest and innocent. I inwardly sighed.

"Thank you," I bowed, deciding to go to Shibuya. To think in a positive way…I could take a walk around and have some fresh air after school too.

I did come to Shibuya a few times before with my parents, so I could recognize the roads more or less. I made to the bookshop shortly after and finally bought my reference book. I was going to head back when what I saw made my legs stopped.

What met my eyes was Shion walking with a cute girl and another couple who was holding hands. The girl looked so cute, so polite, so far different than me…

Shion then saw me standing among the crowds. I was going to turn around and quickly disappear into the crowds when he called "Meiko!"

Something ripped inside me more when I now could make sure it really was him. Forcing a smile, I replied "H-Hey."

"Izumi?" the girl asked. Her voice sounded so sweet.

"What are you doing here?" Shion asked as he walked towards me.

"I could…say the same…to you." I continued forcing an insincere smile.

"You know her, Izumi?" the girl beside her asked.

"Yeah," he said abruptly.

"I see," she said and extended a hand with a warm smile, "I'm Shinosaki Ryoko, Izumi's girlfriend! Nice to meet you!"

Girlfriend? He never told me he had a girlfriend…

I was in daze for some time until the girl called me. "Ah, sorry," I took her hand reluctantly, "I'm Midorikawa Meiko. Nice meeting you…too…"

Another two of his friends, a guy and a girl holding hands, came up to us. "Is this your friend, Izumi?"

"This is Midorikawa Meiko," Ryoko introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kojima Tae," the girl in pigtails introduced with a warm smile. "Hora Kei-chan, introduce yourself too."

I was too in thoughts to notice he was frowning at me, but I heard him introduced himself as 'Kurono Kei'.

"Midorikawa? Want to join us for our group date? We're thinking of going to a café nearby!" Ryoko said cheerfully. She was so sporting and cheerful too…

_I would never be able to compete with her._

"I…I have…something to do…" I forced the words out with that insincere smile still hanging on my face. "I'll head home first…"

"You're busy, Meiko?" Shion asked. His voice somewhat stung my heart.

"Y-yeah, I still…have some revisions to do so…well, see you around! Have fun in your dates!" I walked away without waiting for their reply. I couldn't possibly stay there any longer; my eyes were already swimming in tears.

It's my fault after all, I should've confessed earlier. Now I couldn't possibly beat that girl…she was far better than me. Me, a friend and a tomboy.

Besides…I should've understood Shion just treated me like a guy all along- the way he treated me, the way he flung his arms around my neck like how guy buddies did. A tomboy, not a girl to be in a relationship with. And he's in another school, of course he won't stay unsocialized with girls forever…

_How silly of me, _I thought to myself while I found an empty road to crouch up and, for the first time since the past 7 years, I started to cry. _How pathetic. You're pathetic, Meiko._

In all of the sudden, a group of men in black suits and sunglasses came running towards my direction, shouting and flinging their swords randomly.

Wait, swords?

"Hey, there's someone here!" one of them shouted while pointing at my direction. I could see his fangs and in that instant, my legs froze with fear. Men in black in groups, with swords, and fangs? What in the world…

"Let's just kill her along!"

"Concentrate, idiots!" he continued flinging his sword. What in the world are they doing? It looked as if they were surrounding something…but there was nothing in the middle of the group. One of them jumped and slashed his sword to the ground before shouting he missed or something like that, as the whole group kept running towards where I was standing.

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I thought I heard a familiar voice called. But my legs were frozen, both from fear and from crouching. Guess I've crouched too long. But that wasn't the problem now, I couldn't move at all- my damned legs would just stumble and resulted in me falling to the ground- and just watch at what they're doing by cutting thin air, even when a few men were going to slash their knives at me. I was pretty sure that was the end of me, until I heard a loud clang.

What seemed funny was that, they stopped their swords in unison and at the same place, just a few inches from me, as if something was blocking them. Something big, something tall, something…

Touching the invisible barrier in front of me, my eyes widened. The voice just now rang in my ears.

"…Shion?"

In that instant, the men's swords were pushed away by an unseen force. They kept shouting something and one by one ran away, as if they're chasing something. The 'barrier' disappeared.

"…what was that?" I slowly stood up, my legs still trembling. Cursing my legs for working only now, I broke into a run, almost falling in the process, but continued running towards the station and headed home. I still couldn't comprehend what happened.

Heading straight to my room, I threw the books to the table before lying on the bed and closed my eyes, legs still shaking slightly. My head was buzzing with questions and surprises. "What had really happened? Was Shion really there just now?" I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. The moment I flipped it open, my eyes widened at the wallpaper of Shion and me.

Once again, my eyes were filled with tears. "…why am I such a crybaby?"

Someone shouted just outside my window. I quickly wiped the tears of my eyes and saw Shion standing outside, his face filled with sweat and panic. I opened the window reluctantly.

"Meiko? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Where?"

_My heart. _"I'm not hurt…it just that…" I trailed off. How am I to put this? "H-hey, did you know about…uh…"

"?"

"I…I saw some peoples in fangs and…they were about to slash me with swords…they were blocked by something invisible…uh…" I didn't even know what I was talking anymore. It didn't make sense now, even to me myself. "Nevermind…"

"…" he looked away.

There was a brief silence between us both.

"Shall we go to the park?" I suggested. "I want to have some fresh air…"

He nodded.

"Why did you come to my room by the way?" I asked as we walked together.

He was silent for a while. "I saw someone fell back there and thought it was you."

I let out a small chuckle and silence set in again. "…you have a nice girlfriend there," I broke the silence.

"Yeah…"

"You didn't tell me about her."

"I was kind of forced to go out with her. She was a new transfer student like me, and her friends pushed and kept telling me to date her. I didn't know what to do so I just…accepted."

I forced a smile. "Do you…like her?"

"Maybe."

I felt a jabbing pain in my chest.

"Meiko, you should get a boyfriend soon too," he added.

"W-why would…I need…one? Where would I…find one?" my voice shook. I tried my best to not let tears spring to my eyes. Yes, where would I find one? My heart was already given to him for years…

He exhaled. "Hey, remember when we first met here?"

I nodded, still trying to keep tears from springing to my eyes.

"You were all so girly and timid. Always referring yourself as 'Meiko', 'Meiko wants to go home'…" he imitated my voice and laughed.

I laughed along. "Yeah, and you guided me home. And I hugged you."

"That's how we met…you've changed a lot since then."

"You too, Shion," I smiled.

"I do?"

I gave him another nod. "You're getting more independent…and even have a girlfriend now…" I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. They rolled down my cheeks, causing Shion to look at me with surprise.

"Meiko? Why are you-"

"Be happy," I interjected while giving him a hug, just like how I first hug him. The wish was half insincere, but that was all I could pray for the person I love.

"Meiko, what's with you in all of the-"

"Sorry." I ran away before he could complete his sentence. I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. If I were to stay there with him, I might slip and confess.

Everything would be broken.

"Be happy…" I mumbled again as I ran back home.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

It was already a few weeks. I could now accept the fact Shion has a girlfriend now, but still couldn't get over it.

It was cold outside when I went to buy reference books again.

But something was very unusual that day.

My chest hurt. I felt uneasy- something was wrong. Knowing that I would be unable to concentrate on my studies, I took a stroll around and decided to take a walk near Shion's apartment. Maybe I could pay a visit as well…

To my horror, there were countless of bodies lying around when I reached that area. The closer I walked to where Shion's apartment was, the more dead bodies I saw. And most of them were men in black suits.

I flipped my phone and dialed Shion's number without a second thought, but his phone was switched off. _This is unusual…_I frowned and cut the line. _Is Shion okay? Where is he-_

"Yes, his suit is down! Another hit and he's dead!" I heard someone shouted. I followed the voice was and hid behind a tree. It was then I saw Shion appeared from thin air, he was in the black cosplay suit he wore that day.

"No way…" I mumbled to myself. It make no sense to what was happening…the invisible barrier which protected me that day…was Shion after all? Who, or what is he?

Shion slashed the guy in front of him into half, but another guy behind him was already prepared to deliver his blow.

I was going to run out when Shion's girlfriend, Ryoko, ran past me and rushed to him. My whole body was stunned and I watched in horror.

It all seemed so slow when Shion pulled Ryoko into a hug and turned right around, protecting her from the guy's slash.

"STOP!" I shouted, but it was too late. I fell on my knees and tears leaked from my eyes. Though, what hurt me the most…

Was that Shion protected Ryoko with his life.

"Izumi-ku…" Ryoko mumbled in Shion's embrace, "Izumi-kun! Izumi-kun!" The guy in black left the scene. "No, please…IZUMI-KUN!"

"Jesus, they couldn't even finish me off properly…" Izumi said.

"Izumi-kun…" Ryoko said through her sobs. "No…"

"Ryoko…"

"Are you all right? I'll call an ambulance-"

"Don't bother," Izumi pushed her phone away and patted her on her head. He stood up and observed the street which was filled with dead corpses and blood. "Man, what the hell…did I really…do all of this?"

"You…did?"

"Yeah…I guess I'll be going…to Hell…haha…"

More tears leaked from my eyes. I couldn't find my voice.

"What are you saying?" Ryoko said louder, her voice shook.

Shion kneeled down. "God, I'm so tired…" he placed a hand onto her face. "Were you always this pretty?"

He said it with the same smile he gave to me, except it was much more beautiful. It hurt me so much- so much that I dropped back. I couldn't find the will in me to call him. And he couldn't even see me.

Shion pulled Ryoko into an embrace. "Today's your birthday, right?"

_Look at me._ I could only wish, _look at me, please._

"N-No…"

"Let's go somewhere together…"

"Huh?"

_Look at me._

"Disneyland…yeah…we'll go…tomorrow…" he smiled, his voice getting slower and tired.

Ryoko could only watch as he lay back onto his pool of blood.

"Promise. Tomorrow…"

"Izumi-kun?"

"I'm beat…let me sleep for a while…" he closed his eyes. "Tomorrow…Disneyland…promise…"

_Look at me! _My eyes widened. "Ugh…"

Soon, his voice faded. Ryoko watched in silence. She then leaned forward and hugged him.

"Izumi-kun…" she sobbed, "It's a promise…"

…

…

…

_Look at me…_

"_If you want to, let's meet up here again tomorrow."_

_Look at me…_

"_This suits you a lot!" _

_Look at me._

"_Since we both have cell phones now, let's take a picture."_

_Look at me._

"_Thanks for your compliment; it's my first time doing it."_

_Look at me!_

"_You're the first one to get my permission into my room."_

_Look at me!_

"_You…said before…that you wanted these for…your birthday…"_

_Look at me!_

"_Glad you like it."_

_LOOK AT ME! PLEASE!_

"Ugh…uhuk…ah…arghhh…" I broke into cries, "look at me…look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

He didn't even call my name…he didn't even remember about me, even in his last moments…

"You dork! DORK! ARRGHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I cried into the night, all by myself, my own, alone.

What hurt me the most…was the fact that Shion had now stayed asleep forever, I didn't have a chance to convey my feelings anymore?

The fact that Shion protected Ryoko with his life?

Or the fact that he didn't look at me even in his last moments?

_I'm such a terrible person…even now…I'm more jealous of Ryoko… _"Shion…Shion…Shion…!" I cried repeatedly, pounding my fist onto the ground. "SHION! Ah…"

"_I'll always be by your side."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course."_

"_It's a promise then. Let's stay together forever!"_

…

…

…

_I'll keep…our promise…_

I pulled a pocket knife from my sling bag.

_I'll be coming to you soon…_

_No matter if it's hell…_

_My feelings that I never got to tell you…_

_I love you…_

_Shion…_

"I love you…" I mumbled through my tears as I plunged the cold metal into my chest. Feeling the cold tip against my ribs, I coughed the taste of steel in my mouth and watched as my world fade to black. "I love you, Shion…I love…

…you…"

_Let's stay together…forever…_

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-  
><em>

**ARRRRGGGHHH! That was messed up. And my OC's quite messed up too. Never have I written any of my characters commit suicide before…yes, this is my first! But this is like, the only way I could end the story and…whatever.**

**I myself honestly hate Izumi, but this plot bunny came to me in all of the sudden. Since I rarely wrote any tragedies, I couldn't resist this one.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R, if you don't mind? Love ya guys! =)**


End file.
